


Chaotic (My Heart Is Off Time)

by baegilmong



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Side HodKen, TaeGyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baegilmong/pseuds/baegilmong
Summary: Sanggyun likes to make sure that Taehyun's real-life nightmares become sweet dreams.





	Chaotic (My Heart Is Off Time)

–Listen kids, I told you to clean up this mess of a room before you went to bed, why does it look like I stepped into a garbage can?!  
  
–Yeah, hyung, drop it –a drowsy yet familiar voice came from under the covers, however it did not belong to any inhabitant of that room.  
  
–Kim Donghan, what in hell are you doing here and when did you sneak out of our room?

Donghan let out a naughty grin, amused by the eldest's face expression, knowing very well that no matter how he tried to fake it he could never be angry at him for more than two minutes.  
  
-Oh well, Kenta was feeling lonely and had to come snuggle him, shouldn't you praise me for companionship instead?  
Taehyun bluffed  
  
–What's going on here? –a half-asleep Kenta emerged from the bed Donghan had occupied, showing a glimpse of skin.  
  
–Do I wanna know what you've been doing?   
  
Taehyun threw his hands to his face, wondering what he had done wrong in his previous life for karma to strike him back like that, making him take care of such dumbasses and trying - not so successfully - to keep a certain control. He had lost count of how many times he had thrown himself to the floor, kneeling down, asking any god out there if he could please make that chaos stop, only to find the house even noisier and dirtier than before.  
  
He sighed, turning his back on the kids and facing the other bed in the room, trying to check if Sanggyun had been awoken by all the ruckus.  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
He had used his "ruffling the bed and covering a pile of clothes with the sheets to pretend I'm asleep there" technique again, giving Taehyun an even bigger headache.  
  
–Screw you, I'm going back to bed.  
  
Taehyun slammed the door and headed back to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed before letting his whole weight down on it.  
  
–For someone so tiny you sure can suffocate, it's a pity I'm not into that kind of kink.   
  
Taehyun let out a chuckle, feeling all the tension in his body being relieved.   
  
–Here, come –Sanggyun whispered, taking Taehyun into a warm and tight back hug.   
  
–The kids were giving me a nightmare again.   
  
–We all do, don't we? Yet you still love us –Sanggyun said in a playful voice, almost chanting and embracing him tighter.   
  
–Do I?   
  
Sanggyun gave him a little peck on his neck, sending a whole shiver down his spine.   
  
–Do you?   
  
–You might have to do that again if you want an answer.   
  
–You really can't resist how amazing I am, am I right?   
  
–Forget it, the answer is no –Taehyun snorted, before turning around on the bed, facing Sanggyun.   
  
–I can't take you seriously when you're looking like that.   
  
Taehyun hit his arm lightly, bewildered.   
  
–Looking like WHAT?   
  
–Like the love of my life.


End file.
